Liberty Bellum
'''Liberty "Libby" Bellum '''is the go-getting truth seeking daughter of Sara Bellum and Betty Director. She is the current mayor of Townsville. Background Liberty was raised in a very political household by her two mothers and was taught to value justice and the truth. She took these values to heart and went to college to become a journalist. During her time working at the Townsville Daily, she was an action reporter and was always the first on the case getting the scoop and digging to find the truth. One of her main goals was to undercover the incompetence that was happening in the Mayor’s office. It was always something her mother Sara, complained about so she wanted to know why all the problems in the city were not getting addressed. After not getting any answers, Liberty figured that she could run the city 100 times better than the current mayor, so with her mothers’ support, she ran for mayor and actually got elected into office. She was the youngest mayor ever, with her being 24 at the time. And with her 3 years in office, Townsville is in the best condition it ever was. Personality With what her name suggests, Liberty is into justice and freedom for all. She’s also into finding the truth and she hates liars. She’s headfast and always about two steps ahead of anyone. She loves living a fast paced lifestyle and is always multing-tasking or running around town. She is very respectful and professional, but with her reporter background, she can be nosy and asks invasive questions at times. A normal conversation can turn into a straight interrogation. She tends to do this a lot, but is getting better at controlling herself. No matter how private you are, if she wants to find the truth about something, she will get her answers. She prides herself in being mayor and making the city better, but the truth is she really hates the job and wishes she could go back to being a reporter again. She stays in office because of her pride and so she won’t let her mothers and the whole town down. Appearance Liberty has long curly burnt orange hair and tan skin. She wears a frilly loose pink blouse and high waisted bell bottom slacks. She was white heels and a white mayor sash. Has more than two cellphones on her at all times. Relationships Mothers Sara and Betty are extremely proud of their daughter being mayor and help her out in anyway they can. Sara usually brags about how much of a better mayor she is than the last one was, and tends to roast the old man on a daily. Betty wasn’t one to go along with her brother Gemini’s antics of trying to best each other, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like the competition a little. She does brag about to her brother about Liberty being the mayor of a major city and encourages the competition with Delta. Sara does wishes she'll settle down and have a family of her own which gets Liberty a bit irritated. Delta and Cousins Liberty and her cousin Delta are well aware of the rivalry their parents have with each other and both agree that it’s a waste of their time when they try to bring them into it. They go along with anyway to please their parents. Liberty oddly doesn’t seem to care that her cousin is evil, and even encourages to do her best and achieve greatness. She sympathizes with her and what happened to her brothers, and one of the major cases she was on was tracking down the hero who assaulted them. She’s not so involved in the case now that she’s mayor but she still follows leads from time to time. She was closer with Genesis when they were kids because they were close in age. Him and Delta are the only ones who know how much she hates being the mayor. Vanguard League Fully supports Kingsley and the Vanguard League since her mother Sara talks so highly of Blossom. She meets up with them occasionally to talk the protection of the city and their progress with stopping the YBA. She allowed them access to the town’s police records and helps them out with any of the town’s resources they need. She seems to put pressure on Kingsley by asking him too many questions on how he plans to perfectly run the League. Trivia * Liberty is the oldest female next gen character * Her whole name is a play on "Liberty Bell" and that along with her birthday being Nov 11 (Veterans Day), and her color scheme being similar to red, white, and blue, she symbolizes America and its ideals. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civilian Category:Human Category:27 years old